1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer networks. In particular, the invention relates to content delivery.
2. Description of Related Art
The popularity of the Internet has created many opportunities to provide services or contents to users. Users now can have easy access to a large number of service providers to receive services, products, or advertisements. Examples of these services include video conferencing, online gaming, digital book downloading, video and audio programming, etc.
However, existing services to deliver contents to clients or subscribers have a number of drawbacks. First, the content or service delivered is typically performed on a narrow band basis. Second, clients do not receive premium services tailored according to their preferences, choices, and budget. Third, the delivery of contents is typically based on an unpredictable best effort standard. Fourth, the content providers do not have control of how their content is delivered.
Therefore, there is a need in the technology to provide an efficient technique for content delivery via broadband networks.